nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pierlot
update me I have been gone for a long time and have no idea what's happened. I applied for citizenship on the ex-kings talk page. Long live Lovia as i will never surrender to the traitors!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ligency 11:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Trying to update you, but I am as blank as you are! Bestand:Europese Unie.png Lars Washington 14:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Reinvigorati Lovia! Hi Pierlot, in an attempt to restore the political landscape the former government has taken a new term of office and I was wondering if you would like to return? You could retake your old function or try out something new. What do you think? I'm counting on you ;-) 13:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Perlot, are you there ???? Lars Washington 10:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hi mister Icant take my MOTC position until 2 december because there isa block by Sannse that alsonow aslo also now affects User McCrooke 10:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I see, sorry, but there is nothing much I can do about blocks. Lars Washington 15:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry to hear that. If you're free when our elections will be organized, I'm sure you can run for MOTC. And remember: if you never want to be wikiwide blocks again, just be more careful with other people. I hope you're released soon! 16:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hello again, I noticed you have been unblocked. What do you want to tell us on the http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mary_Elisabeth_Nelson Mary Elisabeth Nelson talk page? Can I be of any help? Is there something you would like to tell us for which you do not find the correct words? Lars Washington 17:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Marriage Dalia Donia wants to marry you. She is a rich, good looking photomodel from a fine family. She is very hot, and attractive, and pretty intelligent. She is desperately looking for a husband to marry with and raise a family. I am sure, married life would do you well, Mr. McCrooke. Raise a family, be happy! Do you accept the offer? I am sure married life will suite you perfectly well. What do you say, comrade? ''the Baron'' 16:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :What do you say, Pierlot? Is this not a very generous offer? ''the Baron'' 08:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::No. I WANT MARY ELLY INSTEAD!! 08:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Too bad Dalia Donia is already pregnant! But we cannot force you to marry her no matter what. Who do you mean by "Mary Elly"? the Baron 13:32, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am afraid Mary Elly is not available... 18:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Question: are you sure you are going to resign as Mayor of TV? --Bucurestean 19:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::THat is a waste of bucket of theeth McCrooke 19:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Bet that's a yes. --Bucurestean 19:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::THats a expression that means that it might be coming but that it isnt goodMcCrooke 19:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back under your old user name. I will temporarily block your other accounts to prevent sockpuppetry, you understand. I am glad you are back as Pierlot McCrooke. However, I have some bad news as well. You cannot just delete page content (such as the Train Village College). If you want to edit these things: talk about 'm. Okay? 11:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : I am the leader of the college, and Bucu changed the name without my aproval. Can you please say it to him Pierlot McCrooke 12:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :: You were blocked to undue behavior and Bucu became the new mayor. If you want to challenge the name change, talk to Bucu about it and start a little vote or something like that. 13:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::It wasnt ownership of the town Pierlot McCrooke 13:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::: I know. "If you want to challenge the name change, talk to Bucu about it." 13:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Switching parties Are you a Socialist? 18:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I believe you are referring to the fact that Pierlot traded his Walden Libertarian Party membership for one of the Progressive Democrats. It is indeed a significant change, but the Progressive Democrats are open to everyone, and though we do not support libertarian views, we are NOT socialist. Our program is indeed one of the most left programs in Lovia, only second to the LCP. We are however progressives, not socialists! The fact that you made this edit anonymously proves that you have no business commenting on this course of action... Greeting to you Unknown Soldier, 07:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Pierlot how are you? Andy McCandless 09:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Have you left? Andy McCandless 09:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Would you like to do sth together? Andy McCandless 09:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What do you mean? Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Some kind of project. A company, an organisation, something like that. 10:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes. I have a idea we could work with Edward Hannis and Yuri Medvedev to make the Lovian Cable Company better Pierlot McCrooke 10:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That is a good idea. We could make three channels: 1) entertainment, 2) news, sports and documentaries, 3) music. 10:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 10:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::How do we show our programs to the users? 10:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::cable tv Pierlot McCrooke 10:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes yes i know. But I mean: we can't make real videos. Is there a way to post YouTube videos to Wikination? 10:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 10:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::OK. Where can we find this method?? 10:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You can do it via the normal image upload method Pierlot McCrooke 10:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Oh. 10:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiB7b5ocfRE Just use and add ane xternal link to the video ;) --OuWTB 10:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Why are you spamming my talk page with limburgian propaganda? Pierlot McCrooke 10:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::O thankyou!!! 10:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) My ears!! --Bucurestean 13:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Is this because it is limburgish propaganda>? Pierlot McCrooke 14:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Revert Don't constantly revert my edits. We won't delete pages JUST LIKE THAT - you know that. If you no longer want the club, you can do two things: # You let somebody else run the club; # You end its existence and change the article to past tense. 17:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Good morning! Hi Pierlot! I'm Andy McCandless and as you know I'm the chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. We would really appreciate you voting for (one of) our candidates in the upcoming elections. Your support would mean a lot to us. We knowyou left our party because our viewpoints sometimes differ, but I think we still agree on many issues. So, if you feel like it, please vote for one of our members - we'd really appreciate it! See you soon again! 09:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ok Pierlot McCrooke 09:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. 10:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) LCP I would like you to join the Lovian Communist Party, Mr. Pierlot McCrooke since you are a very intelligent, rich man with expierence as a mayor and a formidable reputation. Will you join us? Dr. Magnus 18:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Like I already pointed out on the LCP talk page, this party is only communist in name. I'm not sure weather that is a good or a bad thing. 10:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Iam not going to join it. I dont like your vandalist actions Pierius. ~~ :I wonder: why should a "communist" be a "rich man" (I quote Pierius)? 10:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe he meant 'rich of mind' or something like that, metaphorically speaking and such, you know?! 11:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Divorce Are you sure you want to divorce your pregnant wife Dalia Donia-McCrooke, the mother of little Ricky McCrooke? The people of Lovia will not like it, you will not be popular in the tabloids and the newspapers Pierlot! After all, Dalia can't help it her father is an evil man. ;) Dr. Magnus 10:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :You see, by divorcing Dalia Mr. McCrooke kinda looks like an asshole. It makes you just as bad as me. Do you want that? Dr. Magnus 10:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with that Pierlot McCrooke 11:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It is. You can't just divorce your pregnant wife. Nobody does that. Except for someone who is cold and heartless. Dr. Magnus 11:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Youre irritating me Pierlot McCrooke 11:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) If you divorce your pregnant wife just because you dislike her father it makes you look like a cold, heartless person. You will not get any votes then. Lovians don't want assholes in the congress. So I advice you to rethink this hasty decision. Dr. Magnus 11:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) House As you said: I have no house. And in order to become a citizen, I need one. Could you perhaps show me a nice city for me to stay in? And could you join LOWIA, if we have more members we can make it a major party and beat the communists and the democrats and the socialists! :) William Johnson 19:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Iam already a member of a party. But as i already said Newhaven is a nice city Pierlot McCrooke Then I will live in Newshaven my friend. William Johnson 19:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :If you want to buy a house chose one of the neighborhoods and replace one of the for sales in a yellow spot via editting with your name Pierlot McCrooke Thank you, I will do that. You guys are really supportive out here, I love it! William Johnson 19:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Shut up! Leave me alone. And leave the pages of other people alone. I have learned my lesson, you haven't. You'll never learn your lesson because you are fucking crazy, only a bann will stop you from vandalising and being a troll. You are doing all this because you hate me. 15:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :He is/may be a sockpuppet stop this! Pierlot McCrooke 15:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) You should stop this right now! By removing people from a party list you do nothing but vandalism! Maybe you think that user is my sockpuppet. But as long as you have no proof, what you are doing is vandalism, and you could get banned for it. Remember that, and stop reverting my actions. All I am doing is reverting what you are doing. And you, my friend, are doing vandalism. Stop it, unless you want the moderators to block you. Is that what you want? To be blocked yourself? Take a break, take it easy. Or face the consequences. You big baby... Dr. Magnus 15:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :It is clearly an sockpuppet Pierlot McCrooke 15:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) That is your personal opinion. But as long as you do not know it a 100% sure, you are just guessing. Which means, that what you are doing is vandalism. You are vandalising the page another user has created and for this you can, and will be blocked, so stop it, for your own sake. Dr. Magnus 15:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Pierius it is 99% an sockpuppet. Pierlot McCrooke 15:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay... You say it yourself: you are only 99% sure. Not a 100%, but merely 99%. That means there is, in your words, a 1% chance you are wrong. In which case you are doing vandalism. So there you go: vandal... Dr. Magnus 16:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :But there is HIGH chance that he is Pierlot McCrooke 16:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) But still, it is only a chance. You do not know this for a fact and that means you are speculating, which, in term, means you are vandalising and trolling only because you hate me for getting you banned from Wikistad. Dr. Magnus 16:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Edit prohibition I ask you NOT to edit tonight. If you do so, you will get blocked immediately, regardless of what holiday it is. Don't edit, don't discuss, just go celebrate Christmas. I am investigating the case and I want you to be quiet for a while. 16:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC)